


I'd Say You Two Were Lovers

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Knife, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, devils trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean? Oh, he’s in here, but he can’t play right now." [<a href="http://jensenacklesruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/70950950491/dean-oh-hes-in-here-but-he-cant-play-right">x</a>]</p><p>In which the demon in Dean's body finds out something interesting about the Winchester boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Say You Two Were Lovers

Sam knows something has been off about Dean for the past couple of days. Afraid that his instincts are simply paranoia, Sam says nothing, but he sets a devil’s trap on the ceiling of the motel room they’re staying in. That same night, after they get back from a successful hunt, Dean excuses himself to use the bathroom when he stops abruptly, three feet from the door. 

"Dean?" Sam asks, hoping against hope that this is some sort of mistake. Unfortunately, his assumption had been correct.

_"Dean? Oh, he’s in here, but he can’t play right now."_

_~~~_

"I could kill you," Sam says. The man in front of him isn’t Dean, but he looks like Dean and he talks like Dean and Sam isn’t sure what to do. His grip tightens on his demon knife and he takes a brave step forward.

"But you won’t," the demon growls, blinking once to return his eyes to their original color. Dean stares back at Sam with a smirk on his face, and Sam almost forgets about the demon completely.  _Almost._ "You wouldn’t want to hurt your boyfriend, now, would you?" 

Sam blinks. “Dean and I aren’t -.”

"Oh,  _please,”_ the demon chuckles, walking in a slow circle around the trap. “You forget, Samuel, I’m in his head. The thoughts he has about you? I’d say you two were lovers instead of brothers.”

"It’s  _Sam,_ " Sam swallows.  _He’s lying. He has to be lying. Sam_ has feelings for his brother, sure, but he would never guess that Dean felt the same way. Dean was a grade A womanizer, and proved so almost every time he had the opportunity. Not to mention how  _wrong_ it was to be in love with your brother. 

"You’re lying," Sam says firmly, raising his blade. 

"Aye, careful now," the demon mocks, "I know you feel the same way about him. Otherwise, you would have - what’s that word he uses? -  _ganked_  me by now. I’m not judging, Sam; Dean’s a beaut. It’s no wonder you wanna jump his bones.” 

Sam’s stomach twists. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy - you’re a terrible liar." Dean’s green eyes flick black once more. "Now, I’m sure you’d love me out of this body, so I have some demands."

"Why should I even listen to you?" Sam takes another step forward and into the trap. He doesn’t expect the demon to step toward him as well. The blade is up and across Dean’s neck almost instantaneously. Dean’s lips curl into a smile.

"Because, sweetheart, if you wanna kill me, you’ll have to kill Dean, too. The only way to avoid that is to give me what a want."

Sam feels his composure slipping, and fast. “What do you want?” he grits out, pushing the knife up until a few drops of blood fall from Dean’s neck and onto the floor. 

The demon hisses, “No need to get feisty,” he grins, lifting his hands innocently. “Where is Castiel?”

"Cas?" Sam asks, confused. Cas and Dean had recently split up,  _again,_  claiming that they needed a break from each other. “You possessed Dean because you want…Cas?”

"Heaven needs its leader back, Sam! And Hell wants to deliver. But this fine piece of meat has no clue where his angel is. If you can tell me Castiel’s location, I promise to go peacefully. What do ya say?" The demon raises an eyebrow and Sam lowers his blade.

"I don’t know where -."

"Bullshit," the demon snarls, "I know he’s contacted you before, so you could easily find out where he is. But you don’t want to, do you? You’ve grown attached to that little winged freak."

The word ‘freak’ is spat out with disgust, and Sam points his blade at Dean’s abdomen. “Get out of him, now, you bastard,” Sam barks. He won’t give up Cas, and he refuses to kill Dean. “This game is over.”

"You’ve made your choice, Sam," the demon smiles, revealing Dean’s green eyes once more. "But I have my orders." 

Suddenly, the demon pulls Dean’s body forward onto Sam - onto the blade at his torso. Sam’s eyes widen with horror as Dean’s screams consume the room. 

When the sound subsides, the demon is gone, and an injured, unconscious Dean lays still in Sam’s arms. 

"No…no, Dean…" Sam whimpers, gingerly placing Dean down on his back and slowly, carefully, pulling out the blade. There’s blood everywhere, and Sam rips off his flannel top to apply pressure to the wound, the knife lying discarded to his right. 

"Dean, wake up, please…Dean?" Sam begs, looking up at Dean’s blank face. This can’t be happening.  _It’s not supposed to end like this._ Sam puts more pressure on the wound, hoping the pain will wake Dean. 

"Come on," Sam squeezes his eyes shut, as if to wake Dean by sheer willpower. "Wake up, come on!" he whispers desperately, choking on sobs. "I can’t do this without you, Dean. If you love me at all you’ll wake up."

Sam thinks he’s dreaming when Dean suddenly wheezes, bolting upright only to fall back to the floor with a loud groan. 

"Dean!?" Sam gasps, crawling closer to where Dean’s head is, "Oh my god, Dean!"

"Sammy, what - gnuh! - what the hell happened?" 

"You were possessed, don’t you remember?" 

Dean shakes his head, “My memory must have blanked. Why? W- ugh! Shit, is that a stab wound?”

"Yeah," Sam breathes. "Stop struggling, Dean, you’ll hurt yourself," he says, applying pressure again. Dean’s sharp inhale makes him let up a bit, though. "It’s my fault, Dean."

"What are you - ow, fuck - talking about?" Dean’s breaths are becoming more shallow and Sam starts to worry. "What did it want?"

"Cas," Sam answers plainly, more concerned with the blood soaking his shirt. "They wanted to know where Cas was and I didn’t tell them."

"Well, of course not, Sammy," Dean grunts. "I wouldn’t expect you to give him up. He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s family." Dean rests for a moment, breathing heavily. "Guess we could really use him now, huh?"

"Dean, you’re losing a lot of blood," Sam is beyond worried now. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Sam, you know we can’t -."

"I know, Dean, but if you don’t get to an ER in the next 15 minutes, you’re going to be a dead man, and I can’t -." Sam chokes on what he wants to say next.  _I can’t live if you die. I need you to stay alive. I love you so much it hurts._

"Hey," Dean rasps, finding Sam’s hand and covering it with his own, "We’ll go, okay?"

"Really?" Sam can’t believe what he’s hearing.

"Well, I don’t wanna die, so yeah. Let’s go." He attempts to sit up, but struggles with the pain.

"Whoa, hey," Sam kneels by his side, helping him to his feet. It’s a slow process, but eventually they’re both standing. "I gotcha."

"You always do," Dean smiles, patting Sam on the cheek. His gaze shifts then, and he stumbles. Sam's arms fly out to hold him steady by the waist. 

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Sam asks, moving them toward the nearest bed to lay Dean down gently. He stays close, moving his body next to Dean’s. He pulls out his phone, figuring it might be safer to just call 911 this time. He dials, uses fake names. "Stay with me, Dean."

"You know I love you, right?" Dean says, catching Sam by surprise. He’s lying on the bed, one hand on his wound, the other clutching Sam’s shirt. 

Sam shakes his head, “Of course, Dean. We’re…we’re brothers.”

"No, Sam," Dean’s face is paling now, and his eyes flutter shut every few seconds. Sam feels his heart jack-hammering in his chest with fear. 

"Dean, stay with me, okay? The ambulance will be here any minute now, I promise."  _Don’t die on me, I can’t lose you._

"No, Sammy," Dean repeats weakly, moving his hands to rest under Sam’s jaw, around his neck. "I love you." 

Sam hears the words clearly, but their meaning doesn’t hit until he looks at Dean’s face.  _I love you._ Not like a brother, or a best friend. 

_I’d say you two were lovers._

_“_ Dean, I —.” Sam’s voice cracks, but Dean shushes him quiet. 

"I know it’s wrong, but you’re my whole world, Sam. My whole life has revolved around you -."

"Dean -."

”- and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Sam tries to look away, but in this position - looming over Dean’s upper half - it’s hard not to see the frown that forms on Dean’s face.

"Don’t do that, Sam. Hey, look at me, please Sammy, " Dean begs, and how can Sam deny a dying man his final wish? "Please?"

"I love you, too," Sam bites his lip, afraid he’ll burst into tears right there. He looks at Dean, and his green eyes have that shine they get whenever he’s gotten some girl’s number, or finished a kill. 

"I knew it," he says with a smirk, and Sam can’t stop himself from planting a hard kiss on his brother’s lips. 

Dean whines at first, and Sam pulls back slightly, but Dean pulls him back and kisses him again, and it’s sweeter than Sam would have imagined. Softer, even. It also ends much too soon. 

"Sam…" Dean sighs, but his eyes stay closed and Sam can’t hear him breathing. There are sirens in the distance, closing in fast, but Sam doesn’t care about that right now.

"Dean?" he says softly, looking him over and patting his face. "Oh, no… Dean!?" he cries, panicking. Dean still isn’t responding. "Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?


End file.
